Dark Kiss Of Bliss
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: A sentimental whim has unfortunate consequences for Cloud. Cloud/Leon


**AN: The title, "Dark kiss of bliss", belongs to Troy A Stanton, author of "Sailor Moon V - Dark Adventures of the Sailor Scouts". Nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts, obviously, but I liked the phrase, and borrowed it. As ever, the characters aren't mine. Prompt 84 - "out cold".**

I knew straight away that the injury was bad. How, you might ask? Two reasons. Firstly, if it's really, truly, awful, you can't feel anything, and my left arm was totally numb. I couldn't move it at all. Secondly, by the horrified expression on Squall Leonhart's face. I've known him since we were little kids, before he demanded to be called Leon, back when he was just my friend Squall. Leon doesn't generally show any emotion at all, so when I saw his face, I knew it was bad. The screaming ambulance sirens pretty much gave it away, too. I remember some guy in a green uniform leaning over me, asking questions, but my answers came out all scrambled. He turned to Leon instead. Someone else came up to me, swabbed my arm with antiseptic and inserted a needle. The last thing I saw was Leon's hand closing round my own, as I drifted off to sleep.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Will he be alright, do you think?"

"I've never seen such a badly broken arm. We'll need to get him into surgery, but it should heal fine, given enough time. What was he doing?"

"Fell out of a paopu tree."

The paramedic glanced down at Cloud Strife, now sleeping peacefully. "Trying to get the fruit to share with his girlfriend?"

"Not exactly, no." Without realising he was doing it, Leon's fingers tightened on Cloud's undamaged right hand. The blond had been trying to get the paopu fruit, but not to share with a girlfriend. He'd wanted to share one with Leon, a sentimental whim that was most uncharacteristic. Problem was, the fruit grew so high up on the tree, and it had been a long way to fall. Somehow, Cloud had slipped out of the tree, landing heavily on the ground. The ambulance screeched into the grounds of the hospital, and Leon could do nothing but watch as Cloud was wheeled away.

Leon made his way to the waiting room once Cloud was out of sight, and informed the woman at the reception desk that he was to be told of any news about Cloud Strife. The woman, a young nurse called Aerith Gainsborough, nodded, writing down his name. At this time of day, the room was almost empty, so he chose a row of seats by the back wall and settled down to wait.

Four hours later, Leon was shuffling around in the hard plastic chair, trying to get comfortable, when a nurse approached him. "Are you Squall Leonhart?" She was eyeing his clothes disapprovingly, along with his messy, shoulder-length hair.

"I am, yes."

"Mr Strife is asking for you. If you could come this way..." She led him down a corridor smelling strongly of disinfectant, and opened a door. "In here."

Leon stepped inside, turned to thank her, but she had already gone, striding away down the corridor. Instead, he focused on the bed, and the dazed Cloud lying in it.

"Squall!" Cloud smiled, reaching out with the arm that wasn't encased in plaster. "Come here."

Leon was taken aback. Nobody had called him Squall for years, and it definitely wasn't normal for Cloud to sound so downright happy. "How are you feeling, Cloud?" Leon perched carefully on the bed.

"I'm good, how about you?"

Leon murmured a response, unnerved by Cloud's attitude. It had to be caused by the anaesthetic, or some other drug. When someone entered to check on hem, Leon pulled him aside to ask.

"I don't know what its proper name is, but we call it the Dark Kiss of Bliss. It'll wear off in another hour or so, then you'll be able to take him home. Don't worry if he starts declaring his undying love for you, that's pretty normal."

"Thanks, I think."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It took about forty-five minutes for the drug to wear off completely, returning Cloud to his usual moody self. Leon had never been so relieved to see a scowl on Cloud's face. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Leon?"

"Yes, Cloud?"

"What exactly was I saying to you when you came into the room? I honestly can't remember."

Leon smiled. "Don't worry about it, I won't tell anyone."

"But what did I say?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Leon, tell me."

"No."

The squabble continued for most of the journey home, until Cloud lost interest. Leon could certainly keep a secret.


End file.
